


Come to My Window

by RonRos47



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Santana remembers a song Brittany suggested.
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 16





	Come to My Window

**Author's Note:**

> another 'what-if'.
> 
> I am just having so much fun with these types of scenarios.
> 
> *****
> 
> I don't own part of this story. the rest is all my own.

Santana: Hey can we talk?'

Brittany: But we never do that.

Santana: I know but um, I wanted to thank you for performing that song with me in glee club.

Brittany: Yeah.

Santana: Because it made me do a lot of thinking. What I realized is why I’m such a bitch all the time, I’m a bitch because I’m angry. I’m angry because I have all of these feelings, feelings for you that I’m afraid of dealing with because I’m afraid of dealing with the consequences. And Brittany I can’t go to an Indigo’s concert, I just can’t. 

Brittany: I understand that.

Santana: Do you understand what I’m trying to say?

Brittany: No, not really.

Santana: I wanna be with you but I’m afraid of the talks and the looks. I mean you know what happened to Kurt at this school.

Brittany: But honey if anyone were to ever make fun of you, you would either kick their ass or slash them with your vicious, vicious words.  
Santana: Yeah I know but I’m so afraid of what everyone will say behind my back. Still I have to accept that I love you. I love you and I don’t want to be with Sam or Finn or any of those other guys. I just want you. Please say you love me back. Please.

Brittany smiled, “Of course I love you.”

“But-,”

“No but’s. I just need to figure out what to say to Artie just like you need to figure out what to say to Sam. This isn’t exactly going to be easy.”

“We’ve dumped other guys before.”

“I know but this is different.”

“True but isn’t it worth it?”

Brittany nodded, “yeah it is. I do love you, Santana, seriously I do but we need to break up with the boys first and then I’m all yours.”

Santana nodded as well. “No you’re right. Just don’t take too long okay? I’m certainly not going to.”

“Promise.”

“I’ll see you in glee club.”

“Yeah see you there,” Brittany said and then Santana walked away.

*****

In glee club later though there were still a few students who needed to complete their assignments Santana asked if she could sing again despite having done so yesterday with Brittany and Miss Holiday. Mr. Shu let her have the floor.

Santana looked over at Brittany for a moment and then focused on the rest of the group. She began to sing Melissa Etheridge’s “Come to My Window.”

Come to my window  
Crawl inside, wait by the light of the moon  
Come to my window

I'll be home soon  
I would dial the numbers  
Just to listen to your breath  
I would stand inside my hell  
And hold the hand of death

You don't know how far I'd go  
To ease this precious ache  
You don't know how much I'd give  
Or how much I can take

Just to reach you  
Just to reach you  
Oh to reach you

(Brittany stood up and walked up to Santana and sang along with her.)

Santana/Brittany: Come to my window.   
Crawl inside, wait by the light of the moon.   
Come to my window, I'll be home soon.  
Keeping my eyes open.   
I cannot afford to sleep.   
Giving away promises. I know that I can't keep.   
Nothing fills the blackness that has seeped into my chest.

Brittany: I need you in my blood.   
I am forsaking all the rest.   
Just to reach you, just to reach you,   
oh to reach you, oh

Santana/Brittany: Come to my window.   
Crawl inside, wait by the light of the moon.  
Come to my window, I'll be home soon

Santana: I don't care what they think.   
I don't care what they say. what do they know about this love anyway?

Santana/Brittany:   
Come, come to my window.   
I'll be home, I'll be home, I'll be home.   
I am coming home.

Come to my window, oh-ho.   
Crawl inside, wait by the light of the moon.   
Come to my window, I'll be home soon.   
I'll be home, I'll be home. I am coming home.  
Come to my window, oh ho.   
Crawl inside, wait by the light of the moon.   
Come to my window  
I'll be home soon.   
I'll be home, I'll be home, I'll be home.

Throughout the song Santana looked at Brittany and only at her. She and Brittany glanced a couple of times at the group but didn’t spend as much time on them. She still had yet to break up with Sam and she knew Brittany still had yet to break up with Artie but this was a starting point at least.

Brittany didn’t hide her feelings as she took a few steps toward Santana and held her arms. They smiled at each other.

“You remembered,” said Brittany.

“Yeah, yeah I did.”

“Thank you.”

Everyone sat in stunned silence as they listened to what the song was about. They had pretty much sung a love song to each other. Artie turned away and Sam looked down.

*****  
“Hey,” Santana said Sam met her in the astronomy room, a favorite place to talk among the students. “Thanks for coming.”

“I wasn’t sure I would.” Santana nodded. “Look if this has something to do with you and Brittany-,”

“It does.”

“Well that’s just great. Are you in love with her?”

“Yeah, yeah I am.”

“So I’m guessing this is the part where you break up with me, right?”

“I have to.”

Sam took a step towards Santana. “You don’t have to do anything,” he said to her. Santana took a step back to his disappointment.

“Sam, I don’t think you get it.”

“You’re right I don’t. I thought you were straight. I mean you’ve been with a lot of other guys so I just assumed.”

“Yeah and I thought I was too but being with Brittany, it’s made me realize that this whole time I was just hiding who I was. I can’t hide anymore, not with her anyways.”

“So this is you basically coming out of the closet, unless you include what happened in Glee club.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Come on, Santana, everyone saw what that was yesterday. You and Brittany were basically expressing your feelings for each other right then and there. You didn’t think anyone noticed?”

To be honest Santana hadn’t even noticed. The only person she had been paying attention to was Brittany.

“Look,” he said, “Whatever. I guess this is just your way of breaking up with me, I get it.”

“I am sorry.”

“Too bad that apology isn’t enough,” he said as he walked away.

Santana felt bad for him sure but at least he was one less obstacle. She took a deep breath and left the astronomy room.

*****

“Artie,” Brittany said as she found her soon to be ex-boyfriend rolling down the hall, “Artie, wait.”

He turned to look at her. “Don’t. I mean Santana, seriously Brittany?”

“I can’t help how I feel about her.”

“And how is that exactly?”

“Do you want me to admit to it?”

“Yes, Brittany, I need you to come out and say it because I sure as heck won’t.”

“Fine, I love her, okay?”

“So this whole time you were with me, you were thinking about her?” Brittany remained silent. “I don’t get it. This whole time why not just break up with me sooner?”

“I don’t know, I wanted to be with you too. It’s all so complicated and confusing.”

“Confusing? Make up your mind, Brittany. I mean seriously how dumb can you be about this?”

That stopped Brittany cold in her tracks. “You know out of all the people to make me feel that way, I never thought it would be you. You always seemed like a nice person, Artie. You’re right, I should’ve broken up with you sooner. I love Santana and I want to be with her so thank you for making this break up so much easier.”

Brittany turned and walked away.

“Brittany, I-,” Artie called out, suddenly regretting what he said. It was no use in calling her back as she had already turned a corner.

*****

Later that night, Brittany and Santana were laying in each other’s arms at Brittany’s house in her room.  
“I can’t believe we actually did that,” said Brittany.

Santana smiled. “I can. I’ve been wanting to be with you, Britt, and now I can, officially.”

“Speaking of officially-,”

Santana nodded. “I’ve been thinking it over, about coming out at school, about us. As long as I’m with you, I’m ready to do that.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. As long as I have you I don’t care who knows it. I’m proud to be with you.”

“I’m proud to be with you too, Santana.” Brittany replied. 

Tomorrow would be a new day for both of them. Yes their glee classmates had figured out how they felt towards each other but tomorrow would make it official and they were more than satisfied with that. There were finally no more secrets and they didn’t care who knew it.


End file.
